Percy son of hades
by Moltenraze
Summary: This is basically the same as regular Percy series but Percy has a different character and he's son of hades. And I have a few made up characters.
1. Mission failed

Percy pov

My life is going great so far, yep my dad (Hades for you people who don't read titles) sent me to go and rescue his other children from some type of school. Being an awesome amazing guy I am I shadow traveled there because apparently the Gods, lead by firecracker in the sky( Zeus), sent there very dimwit children to bring my siblings to face his sparkling liter. While I was strolling down the school the gods must've sent there kids to take my siblings which are identified as Nico and Bianca Di Angelo, so the gods can send there children a little faster then I thought, **but hey I'm the minor God of shadows, assassins, and wealth I'll just let them do the heavy work while I take the goal of the little race. **As far as I'm concerned there are about 3 racers who are about to get yelled at for Mumbo jumbo by are most loved by bitches Zues, no cares about right? well no, not the plan. Turns out firecracker gots brains and sent Artemis and her hunters to the clean up here I am cursing under my breath cornered between the hunters and Artemis and the... OH wait the tree musketeers have shown up with there arrogant son of Zues whoo just fell to the ground. Anyway got what I came for time to go, just when I'm about to zip right under them to the underworld Artemis has a comment, oh joy.


	2. I live with the dimwits

"You will be coming with me _boy". _What the hell, why in this messed up world is she so sexist. I mean really, she should she what goes on in some bars there are ladies who are tempting the poor guy! And here she is acting like the world is coming to an end because of boys, she's like feminine Robin Hood and she steals young girls from there home because they had 1 or 2 run ins with some bad dudes, so that's life suck it up! Whatever back to the problem at hand, "I'm sorry but I have better things than to be electrified by a firecracker " her royal nostrils flared, which told me I was showing her I'll decide how I live my life. Just then lightningbug's son woke up and I got a good look at all of them, Zues' kiddo looked exactly like him except his eyes were dark blue like a false sun that looked bright and shiny but was actually freezing outside. The next bunch of the triplets was obviously a satyr was, well let's be honest here, the dude from waist down breath is a goat, the other the one I'm going to use to get out of here was a blonde, gray eyes, which I'll bet means she's jealousies daughter, so she might hate when I say she looks like some California blonde. " How dare you question Lady Artemis I shall make you see your place!" Ok I'm not the one to let people see me getting agitated or any emotion for that matter so the fact that one of Artemis' whelps thinks she can talk to me that yay is just messed up. The shadows started becoming bolder and moved closer to her feet, along with scenes of all my assassinations going through her head. "Wanna go, nightshade" I said menacingly. She warily raised her bow, her eyes showed everything she heas ever feared. Which most likely meant I had my helm of fear on with my assassin cloak, which was pitch black thith blood streaking down and never fell to the ground." I would appreciate if you could come to Olympus without harming any body" Artemis said when seeing I'm no Golding and could easily kill almost everyone here. After considering my options I decided putting suspicions all over me. I was just about to submit to her offer Zues' kid had a say "Hey buddy since you obviously don't know who you're talking to I'm Corey jhons, son of Zues and I saved Olympus bye killing an evil hellhound" the now smirking Corey jhons before I got to smite this kid Artemis quickly closed the discussion by teleporting us straight to Olympus.


	3. Au

**AU: I am very sorry for super short chapters from lack of time. Over spring break I will be updating the story. And I promise the next chapter will be longer! Pairings are still undecided or there might be none.**


	4. Memories

(Zues** pov)**

PThe gods and I were wating for my daughter to bring the insolent hades spawn and his siblings. I watched the whole thing how he knocked out the unreliable children of ours, but my child was the best by far. In fact I'm planning to make him a god. Even though my child was superior to all Demigods, besides Hercules and Perseus, I sent Artemis and the hunters to do the main job since the demigods including my son haven't had a lot of training. In the middle of my thoughts Artemis showed up with the demigods, 2 of her hunters, inclu dine Zoé and hades' minor god. He was about 5'11, super muscularP and had a mop of unruly raven black hair. Surprisingly for a son of Hades he had a good tan. And then he was wearing a hoodie that wouldn't let me see anything on his face besides his smirk that just appeared.

(Percy's** pov)**

For starters, failing a mission completely not close, actually fail just sucks. Especially since that last time I was so close to dying...

**_Flashback starts,_**

_While the gods were fighting off their, father Kronos I was struggling to send Gaia to a "deep sleep. How I'm even alive doing this task is since Erubus, lord of the darkness kept cheating on his wife Lady nyx she found my father hades. So I've been alive for awhile now assassinating people that, well, the world would be better off without. Anyway my father's plan was for me to assassinate Gaia in her sleep. Well I'm just the unluckiest guy in the world. Since she woke up a little early so there was a change of plans send her asleep with a potin that would kn- no it wouldn't knock them out it would technically kill them by sending them asleep forever, unless they have serious will power they would wake up, dead, from old age, starvation, and sickness they picked up. For an immortal they would be asleep for a few millennia. So yeah, here swinging from Gaia's, all right I'm not horny or anything but I don't won't to end up squashed for eternity. So yeah, I'm swinging from the nipple of her breast. I jumped down the shadow traveled the rest of the way ninja rolled under a boulder and parried another with my knives that were black and red skates in my disguise.**"if only I could get it on her hand then somehow then she could do my job myself"** so I went with the plan. As I expected she threw another whole batch of Gaia's homemade boulders. Which until now, I didn't want. I jumped on the first one, cut one symmetrical flipped on one half took the and spilled the position all over there was just enough to make her stay asleep until she faded, but I spilled some in my rush **" oh well it's not like it will make a life** threaten ing** time again when she wakes up" **how wrong I was any way I chucked my red knife named rage. Rage nailed her in the thigh, injecting infinite amounts of corrupted nectar, which is exactly like nectar that works in the opposite way while it closes wounds immediately and heals you slowly, corrupted nectar opens any wounds to their worst and slowly kills you unless you have enough will power to slow it down to where after days of rest you'll heal. Gaia grit her teeth trying not show weakness and before I Could react she sent a blast of burning mud straight at me sending me flying hundreds of yards. My world started to fuzz out, I realized how much scars I had they had large amounts of my blood oozing out. Most looked able to heal. But the burning mud had left a huge scar coming all the way through my eye down to my middle cheek. I had to finish this quickly or Im going down. So I took my chances and threw my black knife shadow, so Rageshadow is the name of my undead knives. I threw shadow, I was aiming for her nose but she stumbled to dodge and it stuck her in the eye. For a second nothing happend soshe must be suffering from the weight of the world which is what shadow does. I think of something and whatever that thing does to the immortal or mortal body is what happens on the inside while Rage affects the outside. 2 seconds... Nothing. **"This is it, I'm going to just lay down and die frame pure exhaustion"** I thought hoarsely. Gaia screamed in absolute agony. Hey everyone has to get lucky some times. With the last bit of mt strength I threw the potion covered half of the bolder. Gaia yelled which then turned into gasps of air then the rock crumbled in her throat. She whined shrunk down to human form and said one last word before she enterd her slumber. Barley more audible then a whisper she whispered **" this is not the end persues, I-I shall rise again with an army more reliable the Gia-" **whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by her gasp and she collapsed. The sky cleared and I could hear cheering. From the gods. Good for me because I'm going to collapse right now. I took one more good look sat down and slept my wounds off. _

_**Flashback end,**_

The memories came as fast as they went. I looked up to see the gods looking me up and down so we're the goddesses. Thank gosh I have my hoodie on. I saw zues looking at me and smirked. "So you got something to say, firecracker". Zues looked offended but ingnored me anyway, " Hermes call Hades I think he ows some explaining!". I sighed pulled out my iPod played outside by Calvin Harris and waited the decision.

After Hades being threatened to tell thhe truth and nothing but the truth they had a heated as soon as they all registers my mother was a primordial I ignored the voting part since if they did attempt to kill me I would stow away with my mother that's the plan. But - you know what for get it straight to the point I'm forced to live these arrogant dimwits! Aftter he dismiss the council I make a bee-line straight for Hades and say, "there is now ******* way I'm living with those *******!." Hades was shocked his son would ever talk to him that way and sternly said, "first off you will go there as consequence for the failed mission and plus if you could find anything _useful _you could send it to me or mom" I was just about to retort when he cut me off, "no comment, that's finnal, now get packed up and goo!"


End file.
